Idol Meets Mia and Lana
by MioneTwin84
Summary: Grandmere makes Mia audition for American Idol, and things do not go as planned. At first, Mia dreads competing. But when she finds that Lana is auditioning too, she sees her chance to be better than Lana, and the enemies face off on and off stage.
1. Chapter One

Saturday, August 4th, The Palace in Genovia

MY LIFE IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OVER! I actually mean it this time too. After lunch today, Grandmere, said "Amelia, I need you to pack, we're leaving for New York at 6:00 this evening."

This totally surprised me, and was like, "What?! Why?! For how long?"

And she rolled her eyes and said, "You're auditioning for American Idol. The audition's on Monday, and you have to be there at 5:00 am, so we'll spend the night in Boston." As if this wasn't bad enough on it's own, it all sounded really scary with the French accent.

"Grandmere," I said. "Monday is a school day. Dad's making me go to summer school, because I failed Geometry, remember?"

She rolled her eyes again and said, "Who cares?"

So I'm like, "NO WAY! No. No. No. NO! Nuh, uh." Then I marched straight out and down to Dad's suite. She was yelling after me, "Amelia, Amelia!" Then gave up and called for a sidecar.

When I told Dad he got very mad. He told me he would talk to Grandmere. Yeah, like that's going to work. I mean, this is GRANDMERE. The one who makes me go to Black and White Balls and is totally rich and stuff.

So, I guess, while I'm waiting. I might as well pack.

* * *

Later, My Room in the Palace in Genovia 

Oh my god. What am I going to do? My dad wasn't able to convince Grandmere, big surprise.

So now I have to audition.

Tina's IMing me!

Iluvromance: Hi, Mia! How's Genovia?

FatLouie: Terrible. Grandmere is making me audition for American Idol in Boston, so we're flying there tonight. She wants to buy me a completely designer outfit for it.

Iluvromance: Woops. Gotta go. Text me or call me while you're in Boston, if you need to talk.

FatLouie: Thanks, Tina!

Iluvromance: Noprob. Bye!

I love Tina. Oh! Lilly's IMing me now.

WomynRule: Hey, POG.

FatLouie: Hi Lilly. Get this: My grandmother is making me audition for American Idol in Boston. We're flying there tonight…

WomynRule: Boston? That's close to NYC. Maybe you can stop in Manhattan for a bit and we can go over plans for Student Council next year…

I'm auditioning for AI, and all my best friend can think about is Student Council?!

FatLouie: Sorry, Lilly, but I don't think I can. Gotta go pack.

WomynRule: You're just saying that, POG. See ya.

* * *

Even Later, Royal Genovian Jet 

When Grandmere and I boarded the Jet, there were a ton of news vans parked outside. All taking pictures of us and going, "Mia! Mia! Do you hope to win American Idol?" and "Mia! Pop or Rock? The world wants to know!"

UGHHHHHH…. My life is so TOTALLY **OVER!!!!!!!!!!! **And the worst part its, it hasn't even really started yet.

* * *

This is newly edited. I combed the AI site for facts, so I could make it more accurate. Hope you like it. I'll edit more of it soon. 

I loved all the great, helpful reviews I got on the original story, and hopefully you guys will like this even more. If you do like it, please review, because I'm much more likely to update if you do.

Thanks for reading!

MioneTwin84


	2. Chapter Two

Sunday, August 5th, A fancy hotel in Boston

Grandmere apparently doesn't like this place anywhere near as much as the plaza, because they can't make a satisfactory Sidecar.

Right now, she is lecturing the drinks guy on how you're actually supposed to do it.

Poor him.

Poor me. Today was terrible. I am so dressed up I can barely move, and tomorrow is going to be even worse.

UGH……. Summer school is better than this.

* * *

Monday, August 6th, Somewhere in Boston

When I got here (after waiting in line for hours) I was given an audition number, trailed by like fifteen million reporters, and taken to see this different judge who asked me to sing, and I did. I guess I was good, or bad…

Now I'm sitting here waiting my turn to audition before Randy, Paula and Simon. EEEEEEK!

Lars is sitting next to me, his hands in his pockets.

I just had a scary, scary, thought. What if I make it?

Oh my god. Ryan Seacrest is coming towards me. With Lana Whinberger.

* * *

Later

Turns out what Ryan wanted was to interview me. What a surprise. He said to me, "I hear you know Lana." Before I could say anything, Lana said, "Oh, yeah. We're like best friends."

He asked us a few questions and then turned and headed toward somebody else.

Once Ryan was out of earshot she turned to me and said, "What are doing here? Like you can even sing."


	3. Chapter Three

Even Later

I am so nervous I can barely write, my hand is shaking SO much. I am waiting on a seat outside the judges' room. I have no idea what I am going to do. I mean, I can't sing, I can barely even talk in the state I am right now.

Uh oh, they're ready to see me now.

* * *

Much later, the Ritz

Let me tell you what happened. When I walked into the audition room, Lars behind me, I was shaking so hard and my face was so hot, I thought I was going to die.

And then Paula goes in this totally calming voice, "So you're Princess Mia. It's a pleasure to meet you. There's no need to be so nervous, sweetie."

But all I could do was nod, I was still so nervous. I remembered what Grandmere had told me about how to act if I was nervous, so I took three long, deep breaths, and surprisingly, it worked.

Seeing that I had calmed down, the judges proceeded to ask me how old I was and what song I was going to sing, and then I stepped back to a big breath and began.

I sung better than I have ever sung in my entire life. I thought I was good, but the whole time I was wondering whether I had a warped idea of my own talent, and I was terrified at the thought of what Simon might say to me when I had finished.

I sung the final note and took another deep breath telling myself that it was all over, and that the only thing I had to worry about was what I was going to have for dinner that night, because the worst that could happen is that I didn't make it through.

The judges kept their faces blank as Randy said, "Simon, what did you think of our princess here?"

And Simon looked at me for a long time. My heart pounded so loudly I almost thought everybody could hear it. And then he said, "That was really, really, really, really…" he paused and I held my breath. "Great."

I couldn't help letting out a squeal.

I'm not exactly sure what happened after that, because it was like there was this haze all around me.

I faintly heard Randy and Paula giving their opinions, also good, and then they all said yes, I was handed a yellow piece of paper and I burst through the double doors into the hallway, where Grandmere was waiting all expectantly.

"I made it!" I screeched happily, waving my ticket to Hollywood in the air.

Grandmere squeezed a very unhappy Rommel very tight, and said, "I knew you would do well. Now, we must stay here to see if your friend Lana gets through, because if she does, you two will have to answer to the press."

When Lana burst out of the audition room, she too, was waving a yellow paper and smiling.

She saw me and said, "Too bad you didn't make it through, Mia," in her snottiest voice.

"Actually," I said in as princessy a voice as I could. "I did make it through to Hollywood." I held up my own golden ticket.

After that, Grandmere got up, all business-like and said. "Mr. and Mrs. Whinberger, if you would come with me, the princess and Lana will have to answer to the press."

And we did. It was kind of strange, I must say, having to pretend that Lana was my best friend.

But, I knew it was going to be even worse explaining it to Lilly after she read the article that will be in the New York Times tomorrow morning.

After all this, though, Grandmere, Lars and I returned to the Ritz, ordered in some scrumptious room service and relaxed. Right now, I am the only one awake. I can hear Grandmere snoring in her lace nightie in her bedroom.

Maybe it's time for me to get some rest too.

* * *

Author's note:  
I just want to thank everybody who reviewed, I am so flattered, all of the reviews really keep me going, so keep the positive ones coming!

Hope you liked the update.

MioneTwin84


	4. Chapter Four

Very early on Tuesday, August 6th, Royal Genovian Jet

Grandmere, Lars, Rommel and I got up VERY early this morning so that we could leave the Boston Logan airport to get back to Genovia in time for Grandmere's TV interview.

Looking back on what I wrote last night, I really can't understand why I was so happy. I mean, first of all, Randy, Paula and Simon must have some warped idea of good singing, because I can't sing! Trust me, you don't want to be in a room with me when I start singing. Second of all, I'm going to be on NATIONAL television in January looking like a complete and total fool. I'm serious, I am going to be SO embarrased.

And LANA? Who wants to be portrayed as Lana's best friend? Lana Whinberger doesn't even _have_a best friend. She just has a possey of stupid little mean cheerleaders like herself.

I fully intend to talk to Dad as soon as we land in Genovia, and get him to convince Grandmere (it's worth a try, I suppose), that I should drop out of this whole American Idol business, and then I can go back to school in September like a normal person. Or normal for the Princess of Genovia, I guess.

I really wish I still had Michael to talk to, I'm sure he totally would have made me feel better. When I told Lilly last night, all she said was, "That's great, POG. Talk to you about it later, but right now I am studying the current New York train workers strike."

I think I should talk to Tina Hakim-Baba. She'll totally understand and be totally sympathetic, I hope. Oh, wait, I forgot, she's visiting her grandparents in Dubai. Where is Dubai? What is the time difference?

OH MY GOD! Grandmere just started talking to me, and I totally wasn't listening, but then she says, "Amelia, as soon as we get back to the palace, I want you to meet Paulo for your first voice lesson."

So I was all like, "Voice lesson? Hello, don't I get ANY time to settle back in, Grandmere? And isn't Paulo the one that cuts my hair?"

"You were only gone for two nights, Amelia, you do not need any time to 'Settle in'." Then she turned away from me to order another sidecar.

She didn't even answer my question about this Paulo guy.

Oh, thank god, we're almost back. Oh, never mind, I forgot, I don't want to land, because I don't want to have a voice lesson with Paulo.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed!_

_If you're going to review this chapter, please answer this question:  
Hollywood week is no until January, so either soon I'll have to come up with different events for the four months inbetween August and January, or I can just skip over Sep., Oct., Nov. and Dec.. What do you prefer?_


End file.
